Sasuke and Sakura’s Wedding
by Plain Berry
Summary: Title says it all. Squeal to ‘A Birthday To Remember’. It’s finally Sasuke and Sakura’s wedding! What will happen? Read to find out. Please read and review, but no flames! SasSak obviously. Hints of NarHina, ShikaIno, NejTen, and KakOC. OneShot, Sakura’s


Summary: Title says it all. Squeal to 'A Birthday To Remember'. It's finally Sasuke and Sakura's wedding! What will happen? Read to find out. Please read and review, but no flames! SasSak obviously. Hints of NarHina, ShikaIno, NejTen, and KakOC. One-Shot, Sakura's POV.

A/N: Okay, two people reviewed that I should write a squeal and I agreed so here it is! And I know that it's a stupid name so don't review on how the name is stupid! I just couldn't think of another name.

And if you didn't read 'A Birthday To Remember' then just know that Sasuke came back, Orochimaru is dead, Itachi is dead, Sasuke and Sakura became engaged, they're all seventeen, and Kakashi is engaged to a jounin I made up named Kairi.

**Text**: Inner Sakura

_Text_: Flashback

**_Text_**: Inner Sakura in a flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I own Kairi, Sango, and this plot though.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura's Wedding

(Sakura's POV)

People told me that planning a wedding was frustrating and a pain. I never really agreed with it since I thought it would be a wonderful thing. To plan something that made you and the one you love to be one. When I saw Kairi and Kakashi-sensei plan their wedding I must admit had my doubts about it being beautiful but I never thought of it frustrating and a pain.

Well, I was wrong. Dead wrong.

During the six months that Sasuke and I planned our wedding has been a living hell. What season will it be? What month, day and time? Where will it be held? Who will be the maid of honor? Who will be the bridesmaid? Who will be the best man? Blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc.! There was just to many questions that needed to be answered and done by six months!

We decided on a spring wedding. Well, okay I decided because Sasuke said 'Hn' when I asked to have a spring wedding. And since it was October when he proposed (and came back, killed his brother, and was my birthday) (A/N: I don't really know when Sakura's actual birthday) it was six months, which was usually I guess.

The month, day, and time? Well, April 16 at 1pm. Why that date and time? Well, I like the month April since the cherry blossoms fall a lot there. And at the sixteenth is because… well, I don't really know myself. Sasuke just wanted it to be in the sixteenth.

It would be held at the place where he proposed. Not that much people know about. Hell, I didn't even know about it. But when Sasuke showed me the way to the place again, I noticed that there were lots of lovely cherry blossom trees and I liked it. So yeah, we had to show our guests were it was though.

Who will be the maid of honor? Ino of course! Since she's my best friend and not married yet. And the good thing was that she didn't like Sasuke anymore (which was a shock to everyone) so she wouldn't steal him away! She'd have to wear a cream color halter dress that was up to her calf and had pink flowers and green leaves pattern. What's weird about it is that it looked like she was just a guest of the wedding and not the maid of honor. But I wanted it that way. I wanted them to look simple and not have something so puffy and like they were pink marshmallows.

My bridesmaids? I have four. Kairi (she's like my best friend and sort of a second mother to me so she has to be one), Hinata (my other best friend but not as much as Ino), and Ten-Ten (best friend). They have to wear a pink dress that's up to their calf. It's simple and I like it that way. It's like the thing with the pink marshmallows.

The best man? Well… it's Naruto and Shikamaru. This was a very much of a surprise, Naruto and I included.

When Naruto asked and Sasuke replied 'you and Shikamaru' everyone's eyes went as big as saucer plates, which Sasuke smirked at. But for Shikamaru, people could get because they sometimes talked but for Naruto... that was a whole different story. But actually maturity works well on the two. They don't have a grudge over each other (which is good because if they glare at each other and someone pushes Naruto like the first time they met each other then I'll kill Naruto) so it's all good.They haveto wear a black suit, white tie, all the regular stuff, which was good sinceNaruto wanted to wear something orange.

The ring bearer? Well, Gaara of the dessert of course! Just kidding! It's actually going to be Konohamaru. I've babysat him sometimes and actually gotten close to him. He has a suit like Naruto and Shikamarubut he has to a pillow with a ring on it.

The flower girl? My little sister (A/N: I don't know if Sakura has a sister but for the sake of the story she does) Sango. She also has a pink dress (in case you haven't notice the color I wanted was pink) but it's up to her knees and it has a white flower pattern on it.

My outfit? I, instead of the other dresses, wanted a traditional Japanese kimono instead of a western style dress. So I have a white kimono with silk cherry blossoms on it with a white silk obi. I also have a white beaded headband with a white sheer veil. I also have white ballet flats since I don't like to lie about my height by wearing heels.

The food? Just to sum it up: rice balls, rice, fish, Ramen (Naruto begged us… literally), and some other stuff. And of course there's a wedding cake. It's chocolate flavor.

After all these preparations and stuff like that, it was finally April 16th! I was scared, nervous, and excited all at once. I wanted to see Sasuke…"

"You can't see him! It's bad luck to see the groom at the day of the wedding before you get married!" Ino yelling.

"I know that!" I yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Ten-Ten yelled at both of us. "I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"Actually it ended since what I'm talking about is happening right now," I replied.

(A/N: Yes, the part were Sakura is explaining is her telling a story)

"Come on, Sakura-san," Hinata said. "You need to change."

It was true. Right now Hinata, Ten-Ten, Kairi, Sango, Ino, and myself were at my room getting ready to change. Well, not really getting ready since everyone but me was changed.

"I know," I said, nodding, as I grabbed my kimono and obi and quickly changed.

"Here," Kairi said, handing me a two kunais.

Everyone (including me) gave Kairi a quizzical look. She just gave a mused smile.

**Is Kairi going crazy? Why is she smiling? And what's with the kunais?**

"Sakura, you told me that Sasuke had lots of fan girls," Kairi started to say. "And since he has lots of fan girls when the person says 'whoever has any objections towards this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace' and since his fan girls might be there and they might object to it."

After a while of thinking about it the girls (even Sango) nodded.

Even though I was dressing calmly into my wedding kimono, I was very nervous… so very nervous! I kept on thinking about the talk with my mom and dad on how (even though they were proud) where shocked to know that I will marry someone that wasn't here for five years and used to call me annoying, especially at the age of seventeen. They say we were to young, which we both thought was true. But we had enough money to survive and we would live in the Uchiha mansion so that took care where to live.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked me, since I stop to think, which made me pause at tying my obi.

"Yeah," I replied, now tying my obi. "It's just that I'm nervous."

"It's normal to be nervous," Kairi said. "I was nervous when it was my wedding day."

Kairi and Kakashi married two months ago. I was a bridesmaid along with Ino and Anko with Kunerai as the maid of honor.

"And the bright side is that no one will be staring at you two when you kiss at the end," Ino pointed out, talking about Kairi and Kakashi's wedding.

We all laughed at remembrance at that time.

_It was Kairi and Kakashi's wedding. They decided to have it in a simple church. Kairi was in a western style wedding dress with a veil that was made out of white silk and not transparent like most._

_I (A/N: Still in Sakura's POV) was standing near the altar since I was one of the bridesmaids. Right now the priest had just said that thing about if anyone doesn't want them to get married then say it or something like that but luckily no one said anything._

"_By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_This made everyone (including me) lean a bit more forward towards Kairi and Kakashi. Since __Kakashi still had his mask on and no one (probably other then Kairi) seen Kakashi un-masked. And he couldn't kiss the bride without taking off his mask._

_Sasuke, Naruto, and I looked the most anticipating for this moment. But mostly everyone looked like they were anticipating. They were staring at them with their eyes wide open and not even blinking so they would miss it. Naruto and some other people even brought a camera for it since lots of fan girls (that weren't invited) wanted to know how his face looked like._

_Kakashi put one of his hands at the end of his mask like he was going to take it off, which made the people lean more. But in his other hand he was reaching for Kairi's white silk veil. Now Kairi's veil was put in the back of her hair so it could show her face and it was very big._

**_What in the hell is Kakashi-sensei doing?_**

_But it took a moment to figure it out. Kairi's veil was big and long enough to put it over her and Kakashi's head and since it wasn't transept, you wouldn't be able to see anything._

_It looked liked Sasuke noticed too because I saw him whispering to Naruto, who went wide eyed._

_The people looked like they knew it too, but it was when Kairi's veil was over the two and when she put it pack to her original spot, they kissed and Kakashi's mask was back in his original place._

_Everyone did an anime sweat drop._

"Sango-chan, hand me the necklace next to you," Ten-Ten ordered Sango.

Sango nodded as she grabbed the necklace beside her and gave it to Ten-Ten. It was the necklace that Sasuke gave me for my birthday. Ten-Ten put it on me and Ino put on my headband.

I felt bad that I couldn't wear my Kohana head protector, but it was a wedding after all and it didn't match.

"You're a beautiful bride," Hinata commented.

Hinata was looking at my reflection on the vanity mirror, which I was looking at myself in too. Kairi then put her hand on my shoulder.

"And a beautiful wife," Kairi added, smiling.

"That got proposed in a nice way," Ten-Ten grumbled.

Neji proposed to Ten-Ten a week ago. But on what Ten-Ten told me, Ino, and Hinata he just went up to her after training and asked her to marry her. Even though Ten-Ten didn't really care for something sweet and sentimental, she thought that it would be at least a little sweet.

"Be lucky you got proposed at all!" Ino snapped.

After five years of dating Shikamaru, Ino still wasn't engaged. I think that it's because Shikamaru wants to take it slow but Ino always says that it's because he's too lazy to buy a ring.

"I wouldn't want to get married right now," Hinata pointed out quietly, but everyone could hear.

Hinata and Naruto have been dating for about five years. Since Hinata liked Naruto so much I expected that she'd want to get married, but Hinata said she wanted to get married after Naruto became the next Hokage (which was soon because Tsuande wanted to retire soon).

"I never want to marry!" Sango exclaimed. She then gave a grimace. "Boys are yucky!"

**No their not! They're hot! Well, Sasuke-kun is hot… and going to be my husband! Hell yeah!**

There was a soft knock on the door and Ten-Ten answered it to reveal Shikamaru.

"Hey, you have to be ready at five minutes Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Doesn't this wedding make you think of something, Shikamaru?" Ino asked her boyfriend, sounding hopeful.

Shikamaru looked like he thought about this… for a second.

"Watching the clouds?" Shikamaru guessed.

I laughed at Ino, who grew an anime vain on her head. But luckily Ten-Ten, Kairi, Hinata, and Sango grabbed Ino before Ino could hit Shikamaru.

"We'll be outside," Ten-Ten mumbled, as Ino kept on yelling to let go as they were going out the door.

So that just left Shikamaru and myself in the room.

"I put the ring in the bouquet," I said.

"Okay," Shikamaru replied. "Just make sure your throw it at Ino."

Shikamaru (without Ino's consent or knowing) was actually going to propose to Ino. He had a plan to propose at Sasuke and my wedding reception (which will be at the bridge). Since they say that the girl who catches the bouquet will be the one next to be married, Shikamaru wanted Ino to catch it and it'll have a ring inside.

This first shocked Sasuke and myself when Shikamaru told us his plan (we needed to know since I'll be the one throwing it and Sasuke was there when he told me… well he's usually with me and I'm usually with him so yeah). We, well I, never thought he would think of something so sweet like. But yeah I guess things could shock a person.

"Make sure that Ino is in one place alone from girls who want the bouquet," I replied.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said. "But it would be very troublesome if that happen."

He headed towards the door and closed it. As the door slammed shut I sighed. I was still nervous. So very nervous!

What happens if Orochimaru or Itachi comes back to life? What happens if Sasuke gets killed in a mission (he's an ANBU)? What happens if I get killed? … So I'm a medical ninja, but I could still die! What happens if Sasuke is really hired to kill me? What happens if Sasuke doesn't really love me? Or, to my displeasure and what gave me a squirm in my stomach, what happens if Sasuke really likes someone else and is using me to get the girl jealous or was just using me?

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ended my displeasured thoughts since he burst into my room.

"Naruto, what do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed since I could have been changing and he almost broke the door.

"It's going to start," Naruto replied.

"…Okay," I said, sounding a little unconfident.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just having… bad second thoughts," I replied.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, smiling. "You and Sasuke-bastard belong together. BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, leave. We have to talk to our daughter," my dad said, who was with my mom, as they entered the room.

"Fine," Naruto said, walking out. He then got to the door and started to speak again. "But when I become Hokage I'll…"

"LEAVE!" My mom yelled.

My mom was obviously in her mad mood since Naruto ran and screamed like a five-year-old girl.

"Okay," my mom said, now calm, as she and my dad looked at me. "We have a few things to discuss about being married."

"I thought we already discussed about being married?" I asked.

My father nodded.

"Yes, but a few more things," my father said.

"Just remember that if you are ever in trouble just call us and we'll be there for you," My mom said, smiling as she put my veil over my face.

"I know," I said, also smiling.

Our family smiles a lot and I am no exception.

The wedding march tune was heard (they were in a hut that was near the place they were having the wedding) and we all smiled.

"I should go," my mom said, leaving.

"Be happy," my dad said smiling as I stood up and grabbed my bouquet that Ino picked out for me and gave it for me for free.

"I will be," I said, also smiling as I linked arms with my dad.

As we walked out of the door, out of the hut and the people we invited was standing up on their plastic seats and glancing at my dad and me.

I walked along with my dad, glancing around. Everyone we invited was there: Kiba, Shino, Choji the sand siblings, and other people.

I started to breathe harder by every step. I fantasized about this moment since I first saw Sasuke.

And now it was actually happening! So why was I so nervous? I always wanted this to happen.

Yes, I wanted this to happen. I can't wait for this to happen! I love Sasuke and he loves me too.

We will have a great life together. With a child or two. They will grow up to be great ninjas like their father. Or a medical ninja like me. They will be cute like Sasuke with black/ dark blue hair and jade eyes… or pink hair with onyx eyes. Either one of them will be fine. We will be fine.

Actually we will be more then fine.

It will be perfect.

Before I knew it, my dad let go of me and I was standing in front of Sasuke. He put my veil out of my face and I saw him smiling, which made me smile back.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The priest talked, we exchanged our vows, and stuff like that happen. I didn't really listen though. I was to busy looking at Sasuke.

"We are gathered here today to join these two ninjas in holy matrimony," the priest started to say.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wedded wife? To have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"

"I do," Sasuke said, looking at me and then at the priest.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wedded husband? To have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?" The priest asked me.

**Hell yeah I do!**

"I do," I said, not wanting to say what my inner Sakura told me.

"Now, I may have the rings," the priest said, looking at Naruto.

"Here it is, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, handing the two rings.

The priest took it and gave one to Sasuke. He said something about Sasuke putting it on my finger. He did it and said something. I wasn't really listening though. I was just staring at him. He was perfect. Perfect.

The priest gave me a ring and said to say something and put it on Sasuke. I did what I was told and I smiled back. The Harunos are known for smiling (A/N: I made that up). So it wasn't a surprise that I was smiling. But as I looked at Sasuke, he was smiling. Maybe he was becoming a Haruno too.

But then again I might be an Uchiha. Well, whenever I got mad there would be red in my eyes, which Sasuke and Naruto once commented (jokingly) compared to the Sharagined times four.

"Is there any objections towards this marriage? If there is then speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

I could hear Ino, Kairi, Ten-Ten, and Hinata take out their kunais, but not enough to make people notice that they had some.

"BY THE POWER OF YOUTH I HAVE AN OBJECTION!" some very annoying and familiar voice yelled.

Then out came Rock Lee walking through the aisle. The weird thing: I didn't invite him… nor did Sasuke. He grabbed my hand and bended on his knees, but looked like he was begging for something.

"My sweet Sakura, please don't marry Sasuke," Rock Lee begged.

**What the hell! I could kill him!**

Sasuke looked like he had the same thought while Ten-Ten looked like she was aiming her kunai at her former teammate.

"LEE!" Another voice yelled.

Then came Gai through the aisle, which we didn't invite.

"Don't embarrass yourself," Gai ordered Lee. "She could marry whomever she wants."

Lee then turned to Gai and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei!" Lee said, while bowing to Gai.

"Don't worry Lee," Gai said, with a pose. "But one hundred laps around the track!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, as the background started to change into a sunset.

But it luckily changed back to normal and the priest began to talk again.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

We both kissed as I heard the crowd cheer and a few sniffles.

"I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke," the priest said.

I was finally married. To the guy that I always dreamed and wanted to marry.

After like half an hour later we were at the bridge that our old Team 7 trained since it was the wedding reception.

It wasn't one of those first you serve this, then this, but you can't serve this before this kind of things. It was just get what you want expect the cake until Sasuke and I cut it and fed it to each other, which we did after the first like ten minutes into the reception since the cake looked so alluring with the chocolate inside and the white frosting with those frosted flowers.

But back to the reception everyone was having a good time. During the middle of the main eating time (which was the beginning of it) Ino stood up on a plastic chair with a wine glass (but filled with sparkling apple cider since she, along with most of us, were only seventeen-years-old).

"Since I'm the maid of honor, I'd like to make a toast," Ino began.

"Aren't I suppose to make the toast?" Naruto asked, rather loudly.

"Later," Ino said, glaring at Naruto. She then went back to being happy. "A toast to Sasuke and Sakura. Even though when we were young Sasuke didn't even like Sakura and (she then started to sound cocky) Sakura had competition with me over Sasuke, which was pretty hard for Sakura since we all know that when we were young Sasuke liked me—"

"Get on with it!" I yelled.

"Fine," Ino said. "Anyways, to Sasuke and Sakura, whom I wish will have a happy marriage!"

The people raised their glasses and agreed.

Naruto then pushed Ino off the chair (but Shikamaru caught her and mumbled something about it being troublesome) and he raised up his glass.

"Since I'm the best man, I'd like to say a few words myself," Naruto started to say. "Since Sasuke and Sakura were with me in Team 7, I know them very well. Sasuke was one of those quiet ones that always thought he was better then me even though we all know I better. And Sakura was one who was happy and always turned me down on a date. But even though Sasuke went on and betrayed us, he came back. And from now and before Sasuke betrayed us we stuck together. Through the good times and the bad. Through the missions like trying to kill someone then to pick up weeds in some persons front yard. We even stuck together when we didn't have a mission like when we wanted to find out how Kakashi-sensei looked without his mask." Naruto then pointed to Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha paradise book. Naruto's voice also gotten louder. "When I become Hokage, I'm going to force you to take off your mask Kakashi-sensei! BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto!" I yelled angrily since Naruto was getting off the subject.

"Okay," Naruto said, not pointing anymore and his voice normal. "I just want to say good luck to you Sakura since Sasuke's usually quiet and like the ice king. And good luck to you Sasuke since Sakura gets mad a lot! Again, to Sasuke and Sakura!"

Again people raised their glasses and agreed. Naruto got off the chair and started to head towards the Ramen.

After a while it was time to throw the bouquet. I glanced around to find Ino (whom I was talking to a few minutes earlier) and finally found her. She was yelling at Shikamaru about how it was rude to lie down and watch the clouds during a wedding, which is what he was doing. Shikamaru said something that I didn't catch since I was sort of far away from them, but he gave me a nod to confirm that I should throw the bouquet.

I wanted to throw the bouquet behind my back but I had to throw it towards Ino, who was still yelling at Shikamaru. I threw it sort of like a kunai at Ino. Apparently someone told the girls that they should back off since they didn't chase after it.

And since Ino didn't hear that I was throwing the bouquet (she was to busy yelling) she was surprised when the bouquet landed in her arms and a small velvet box jumped out of it and landed on Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru finally got up and looked at Ino, while holding the box.

"Ino, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Shikamaru said, as he opened the box to reveal a wedding ring (which I help pick out). "Will you marry me?"

Ino shrieked a yes as she hugged Shikamaru to the ground.

After a while it was late. I guessed around ten or eleven. After Tsuande (whom I was talking to) left to eat some more, I glanced around.

Hinata was blushing at something Naruto said (which I think was something about Ramen), Shikamaru was lying on the grass gazing at the clouds, Ino was yelling at him, Ten-Ten and Neji were training, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise books, Kairi was glaring at him for reading his Icha Icha Paradise books (she never liked those book since they're so pervert).

"Some things never change," I said to myself out loud.

I felt someone hug me from behind. I knew it was Sasuke or else Sasuke would be coming to kill the guy.

"Hey there," Sasuke greeted me, as he kissed my cheek. "I haven't talk to you all day. Not counting the wedding part."

"I know," I said, as I rested my head on his arms. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, you do know that I achieved all my goals, right?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded. "But I still need to complete one."

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. My face looking the way I felt: scared and sad. He had one last goal? What is it? Is it life threatening?

"W-what's that?" I asked, now sounding like Hinata when we were twelve.

"To rebuild my clan," He replied.

I blushed a light shade of red.

"Okay then, Sasuke-kun," I said, which was the only thing I could say.

He grabbed my wrist, but I stopped him.

"After the reception is over," I reminded him.

Sasuke sighed and gave one his famous 'hns'. I grabbed his arm and giggled. Maybe some things to change.

* * *

A/N: End of story! I know it's a suckish ending, but if you read the first one then you'll know that already. I think about making a Naruto fic, but like in the next generation. Well, I've been on the first chapter when I didn't know what to write in this story… But still, enough with my rambling: please review but no flames! 


End file.
